parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alaina's Adventure Series
Alaina's_Adventures.png|The 1st series logo.|link=The 1st series logo.|linktext=The 1st series logo. Disney-Land.jpg|The 2nd series logo.|link=The 2nd series logo.|linktext=The 2nd series logo. Alaina's_Adventures_logo.jpg|The 3rd series logo.|link=The 3rd series logo.|linktext=The 3rd series logo. Join Alaina and her family will be called upon yet again to save the world at the same time. Alaina1397 may be able to bring back the series on a different site at some point. Also the 4th series logo may appear on this page soon. List of "Alaina's Adventures" films: Season 1 *Alaina's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Alaina's Adventures of Dumbo *Alaina's Adventures of Aladdin *Alaina's Adventures of The Little Mermaid *Alaina's Adventures of The Jungle Book *Alaina's Adventures of meets Hercules *Alaina's Adventures of The Dillydale Movie *Alaina and Tarzan *Alaina and Tarzan II *Alaina's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians *Alaina's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *Alaina and Mulan Season 2 *Alaina's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog *Alaina's Adventures of The Lion King *Alaina's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Alaina's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland *Alaina's Adventures of Robin Hood *Alaina Meets Peter Pan *Alaina and the Sword in the Stone *Alaina meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Alaina Goes to the Road to El Dorado *Alaina Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame Season 3 *Alaina Gets Tangled with Rapunzel *Alaina Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel *Alaina and the Aristocats *Alaina Meets the Fox and the Hound *Alaina Meets the Fox and the Hound 2 *Alaina's Adventures with Mickey and the Beanstalk *Alaina's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance *Alaina's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol *Alaina and the Emperor's New Groove *Alaina and Kronk's New Groove *Alaina's Adventures of Gary the Steam Engine: The Movie *Alaina and the Princess Bride *Alaina's Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective *Alaina's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Season 4 *Alaina's Adventures of Quest for Camelot *Alaina's Adventures of Aladdin: The Return of Jafar *Alaina's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Alaina's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2 *Alaina Wants to Know Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Alaina and Mulan 2 *Alaina and Patch's London Adventure *Alaina Meets The BFG *Alaina Meets Oliver and Company *Alaina's Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *Alaina's Adventures of with Lilo and Stitch Season 5 *Alaina's Adventures of Brother Bear *Alaina's Adventures of Brother Bear 2 *Alaina's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp *Alaina's Adventures of Home on the Range *Alaina Meets Mary Poppins *Alaina's Adventures of The King and I *Alaina's Adventures of Pocahontas *Alaina's Adventures of Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World *Alaina Meets Cinderella *Alaina's Adventures of Pinocchio Season 6 *Alaina's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Alaina Meets Thumbelina *Alaina's Adventures of The Swan Princess *Alaina's Adventures of Space Jam *Alaina and The Black Cauldron *Alaina's Adventures of An American Tail *Alaina's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven *Alaina's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *Alaina and Fievel Go West *Alaina's Adventures of Toy Story *Alaina's Adventures of Toy Story 2 *Alaina's Adventures of Toy Story 3 *Alaina's Adventures of A Bug's Life *Alaina's Adventures of Monsters University *Alaina's Adventures of Monsters, Inc. *Alaina's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas *Alaina Frozen Adventure *Alaina's Adventures of The Chipmunk Adventure *Alaina Meets The Brave Little Toaster *Alaina and the Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *Alaina and the Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars *Alaina and the Secret of NIMH *Alaina's Adventures of Song of the South *Yogi Bear's Adventures of We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle *Alaina's Adventures of DuckTales: The Movie - Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Alaina's Adventures of with Balto *Alaina's Adventures of Anastasia *Alaina and Bambi *Alaina and Bambi 2 *Alaina's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda *Alaina's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2 *Alaina's Adventures of FernGully: The Last Rainforest *Alaina Joins The Rescuers *Alaina Joins The Rescuers Down Under *Alaina's Adventures of Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Alaina's Adventures of Atlantis: Milo's Return *Alaina's Adventures of Treasure Planet *Alaina Meets Turbo *Alaina's Adventures of Planes *Alaina's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue *Alaina's Adventures of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Alaina's Adventures of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Alaina's Adventures of Return to Neverland *Alaina's Frozen Fever Adventure Alaina's Adventures Team *Alaina *Holly *Father *Mother *Tilly *Rosie Audio Used From: Category:Parodies